Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to one or more embodiments of a display on an image pickup apparatus, in particular to the display of images captured at different in-focus positions.
Description of the Related Art
In the case of capturing images of a plurality of subjects at different distances from an image pickup apparatus such as a digital camera, or in the case of capturing an image of a subject that is long in a depth direction, only part of the subject may come into focus due to insufficient depth of field in an imaging optical system. To solve this problem, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-216532 discloses a technique for generating a composite image being in-focus in the entire imaging area by capturing a plurality of images at different in-focus positions, extracting in-focus areas from the images, and compositing the in-focus areas into one image.
However, when the foregoing image capturing is performed using live-view display of an image pickup apparatus such as a digital camera, field angles of the captured images may change with alterations of in-focus position due to the changing lens feed amount or the like. To generate a composite image, with reference to the field angle of the captured image with the narrowest field angle, the other captured images need cut-out processing. Accordingly, the field angle of the live view image being captured may be different from the field angle of the composite image.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-231058 discloses a method for generating image data for verification through simple pre-imaging and image processing, prior to real imaging.
However, according to the method described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-231058, it is necessary to perform the pre-imaging prior to the real imaging, which causes trouble to the person in charge of imaging and lengthens the entire time of imaging operation.